Entre la cordura y la locura
by eclipse total
Summary: [Viñeta] "Estaba consciente de que su hábito no era saludable, ni física ni mentalmente. Pero era algo que no se podía dar el lujo de erradicar. Después de todo, así funcionaban las cosas, si quería seguir cuerda debía volverse loca." [KouAka]


**Disclaimer:** Psycho pass, trama y personajes, son propiedad intelectual de Gen Urobuchi.

**Nota:** He intentando muchas veces publicar para PP, que es nada más ni nada menos que mi anime favorito, esta historia la pensé desde días después de año nuevo, así que esperaba que fuera mi primer publicación del 2015, pero soy una perfeccionista empedernida, y si iba a publicar algo de mi anime favorito debía quedar mejor que otras historias (?). Por ello nunca he terminado algo hasta ahora. No fue el primer escrito del 2015 pero bueno... Espero lo disfruten :)

Esto tiene lugar temporal entre la primer y segunda temporada.

* * *

**\- Entre la cordura y la locura -  
**

* * *

Estaba consciente de que su hábito no era saludable, ni física ni mentalmente. Pero era algo que no se podía dar el lujo de erradicar.

Su departamento jamás le había parecido tan solo y aburrido, aquella vez que falló en rescatar a su subordinado fue la que cambió todo. Está bien, fue decisión de Kougami irse, pero eso no aminoraba su frustración en sentirse culpable, o su deseo de haber podido hacer algo. Todas las noches, sin falta, se sentaba frente a su escritorio y comenzaba a pensar en esa época en que todo era perfecto sin saberlo, esa época donde sus tersas mejillas tomaban un tono rosado con extrema facilidad, esa época donde se enojaba con Ginoza por dirigir su dolor disfrazado de crueldad a dos de sus subordinados, esa época en que se dejaba guiar por Kougami con tal facilidad.

Aquella época que en su momento de idiotez no supo apreciar y ahora nunca volverá... ¡Había sido una niña, en toda la extensión de la palabra!

Con la cajetilla de cigarros en sus manos, suspiro.

**Prendió el primer cigarro.**

Vio a su anterior subordinado llevarse uno de estos a la boca muchas veces, inhalaba y exhalaba el humo con gran satisfacción, el olor a tabaco lo llevaba impreso en su ropa, y no solo ahí, en su cuerpo, en su sudor, en los recuerdos, en las palabras de apoyo, en todo él. Y lejos de ser desagradable, podía decir que así como Kougami se hizo dependiente de esa droga, ella se hizo dependiente de ese aspecto.

Llevó el cigarro encendido al cenicero, donde lo recargó. La punta encendida liberaba ese humo que danzaba hasta perderse en el ambiente, a veces, le encontraba similitud con un palillo de incienso común y corriente. Claro que su incienso era menos común y más corriente, pero amaba sentir el olor quemarle la nariz, entrar sin obstáculos a sus pulmones, y llenar cada parte de ella antes de exhalarlo.

**Cuando el cigarrillo se consumió, sacó un segundo de estos y lo prendió.**

¿Qué diría _Ginoza-san_ si la viera ahí? Ella sabía que no importaba nada, ni el tiempo ni los honoríficos. El orden de los factores jamás afectara el producto, que en este caso derivaba con un joven mayor que ella regañándola como si de una hermana menor se tratase. Nunca se trataría de un inspector primero al mando regañando a una novata, o un ejecutor regañando -y por tanto, desafiando sus acciones- a la inspectora en cargo, solo sería _Ginoza-san_ sobre protegiéndola. También es posible que Kunizuka la viera con un deje de reproche, perseguía algo que le hacía mal y aun así, nunca sería capaz de dejarlo ir.

Aunque Akane sabía muy bien que el olor no era fácil de ocultar, así que lo correcto era pensar que Ginoza y Kunizuka ya lo sabían y lo habían respetado... Porque ambos siguen con ella, porque son los únicos que comprenden la situación.

**Encendió un tercer cigarrillo.**

Si tan solo Kougami la hubiera escuchado no estaría en ese problema emocional. Si tan solo no hubiera desperdiciado la oportunidad que le dio. Si tan solo ella misma hubiera tenido más peso que esa patética venganza...

Si tan solo quererlo hubiera sido suficiente.

**Cuarto, quinto, sexto...**

Cerró los ojos, recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento. Pudo sentirlo, detrás suyo: su mirada, su presencia, _su peculiar olor..._

— Tsunemori, es tarde. ¿No deberías irte a dormir? — Su voz, ronca y fresca en su memoria.

— No — Murmuró ella al viento.

Dormir significaba dejar que el olor se evaporara, desconectar los sentidos y dejarlo ir. Dormir significaba despertar al día siguiente en su propia realidad y darse cuenta que aún carga con el pasado que nunca podrá cambiar, despertar también conllevaba darse cuenta de que día con día perdía un poco de ella misma, de su cordura.

— Kougami-san ¿En qué fallé? — Murmuró de nuevo. — Kougami-san ¿No fui tan importante para ti como tú lo fuiste para mí?

Era claro que no, nunca lo sería, nunca lo llegó a ser.

— El pasado es pasado, ya no se puede cambiar — Escuchó al fantasma de Kougami decirle. — Pero eso tú lo sabes ¿No?

¡Lo sabe, claro que lo sabe! Sabe que no importa cuanto lo deseé ni cuantas veces lo recuerde. Aquellos días en que era una ilusa novata, en que Kougami se metía en problemas con Ginoza por actuar por su cuenta, en que el último la observaba como una niña tonta por fraternizar con los ejecutores, en que Kagari soltaba sus bromas, en que Kunizuka se hartaba de Kagari y le estrellaba el teclado en la cabeza, en que Kunizuki y Kananomori la observaban con ternura por ser la suave novata, en que Masaoka siempre intentaba poner paz aunque luego Ginoza se enojara con él.

Aquellos días en que pensó que Kougami siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Aquellos días que ahora solo son recuerdos, que cual neblina se esparcen en su realidad noche tras noche. Aquellos días de paz, ya nunca volverán.

Observaba el último cigarrillo consumirse. — Me estoy volviendo loca.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió con paso cansado a la cama. Si algo era cierto, es que día con día perdía un poco de su cordura. Shimotsuki tampoco ayudaba mucho en evitarlo, el trabajo la agotaba emocionalmente, a tal grado que a estas alturas la Akane de antes hubiera enloquecido completamente. De cierta forma imaginarse a ella misma, en los tiempos de antes la tranquilizan, aunque a la vez la inquieta un poco.

Sin embargo, las palabras de aliento de Kougami siempre la seguían, recordando al ejecutor recordaba la carta de despedida, recordaba que aunque no había sido lo más importante había logrado un lugar en su vida. No era lo que quería, pero era algo y con eso bastaba para sacar fuerzas y seguir adelante.

Era curioso ¿Cierto?

Para mantenerse cuerda, debía volverse loca.

Bastante irónico.

* * *

**Notas de eclipse: **Espero lo hayan entendido, pero por si acaso... Con la cordura me refiero a un Psycho Pass claro, abajo del límite. Con locura me refiero a su dependencia a Kougami y todo lo que implica (El cigarro, las aluscinaciones...), cosa que para alguien con un Psycho Pass normal inevitablemente lo obscurecería, pero para Akane, estas cosas que comúnmente obscurecen el tono, le ayudan a mantenerlo claro.

Espero les gustara, si fuera así agradecería un review :)


End file.
